


Pick-up Lines

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: F/M, Keep trying Ernest you'll be suave and smooth one day, cheesy and possibly cringe-worthy pick-up lines, i mean seriously, just not this day in particular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: Ernest tries his hand at flirtation after reading a book. Cheesy as they may be, will he be successful at wooing Kat?





	Pick-up Lines

"This would have anyone swoonin'. Trust me, buddy, that detective will look your way after a few phrases in the book. After that, just compliment her and ask her out."

Ernest's friend was quite confident that Katrielle would love a more forward tactic. Ernest, on the other hand, had rattled nerves and felt that he couldn't even form a sentence around her if it had nothing to do with work. But he had to try. With any luck, she might actually accept his request for a date.

Oh, a date with Miss Layton…

If he was given the wonderful opportunity, he would be sure to spoil her rotten. A nice dinner, dancing, a goodnight kiss…

He felt his face heat up to a bright red at the thought and shook it away. There was no need to get ahead of himself that way. The lad still needed to ask her out anyway.

What if she turned it down?

Not that it would be a big deal, but he wondered if she would laugh and make fun of him. No, no, no… She wasn't mean spirited to do that… Was she?

His stomach was in knots and he found himself pacing the kitchen. He felt his heart patter with every step.

A whistle made him nearly jump out of his skin and he turned to the stove to realize that he was boiling water for tea. He turned it off and started readying a cup and teapot for brewing.

_You'll just have to try your hardest, Ernest! Just do it, and let your feelings be known!_

He went to the sink to splash cold water on his face in an attempt to cool down and relax. Once the tea was ready, he placed the teapot and cup on a carrying tray and proceeded to walk out into the office.

Sherl was in his basket, lying about until he spotted Ernest walking into the room. It seemed he caught the look of determination on on the young man's face and perked up with interest. Other than that, he was silent, perhaps wondering what was about to take place.

Katrielle was at work writing. Presumably, something to do with a case that needed to be filed away. Hearing Ernest's footsteps, she looked up and smelled the fresh aroma the tea offered. Between that and the sweet treats she saved from her last trip to the bakery, she almost salivated at the thought of tea time.

She placed her paperwork to the side, allowing Ernest to serve her tea and set out a plate for snacks.

"Ahh, thanks Ernest. I can't wait to try out this pound cake and tea."

"Not a problem, though if I may...I'd say you wouldn't need the cake. You're quite sweet enough as it is."

"Huh?" She turned to him and quirked an eyebrow.

Sherl's own eyes somewhat widened.  _Is he…?_

"Ah...um… Between you, the tea and sweets, it's enough to give someone a cavity."

Her brows furrowed before she burst into giggles. "That's...that's so corny! Are you...are you flirting with me?"

"Ulp!" His head nearly retreated into the collar of his shirt. This...wasn't working was it? In fact, it looked as if it was closing in on disaster.

His eyes glanced over to Sherl to see he gave a worried look. But he didn't stick around. After a quick "Excuse me!" he all but bolted out of the room, dropping a book that he hid under his vest.

The resounding thud of the book stopped her laughter. The dog's own brow furrowed and he shook his head at the display. She rubbed her neck, at least appearing mildly ashamed.

"I was laughing at the corny lines, not him..."

"Looks like Pinstripes dropped something on his way out," Sherl mused aloud.

Katrielle hopped out of her chair and reached down to pick up the book.

"'Jack Nickles' Best Pick of Pick-Up Lines'?" She did her best to hold in a snicker. "So that's where those one-liners are from."

His dog tail wagged as he was in thought. "My question is who paid for that book. Someone must have tossed a bone and he took it."

She flipped through the book and snorted at its contents. "There's some good ones here, but I can't say these are the best. I could do better!"

"Poor guy's left dog ears on most of the pages… Weren't pick-up lines  _supposed_ to be cheesy? It's what everyone knows."

"I think you're only seeing half the picture, Sherl. Yeah, they're super cheesy, but they're supposed to be clever too! Jack Nickels doesn't impress."

Sherl only rolled his eyes. "Ouch."

"Anyway… I think I should at least find Ernest and apologize. He's got the wrong idea," she rubbed her arm.

"The wrong idea? You did laugh awfully loud at him."

"It wasn't at him, it was what he said!"

"Yeah, yeah..." he plopped back in his basket. "You best hop to it, missy."

She poked her tongue out at him before throwing on her coat. "Fine then. Watch the office, I'll be back soon."

She stepped out the building and started looking around the streets to find only the occasional pedestrian milling about. No sign of a red bowtie or green hair to be found.

Katrielle frowned. He must have taken it harder than she thought. If she remembered correctly, there was always one place he went to clear his head. She smiled, knowing where it would be. She supposed if she was going to apologize, she could also show him how pick-up lines can really work.

At last, she made it to her destination by bike. By the Thames, she saw him sitting on the bench, looking somewhat haggard and forlorn as he looked out into distance. She assumed he ran all the way here.

Once she chained her bike up nearby, she approached him with a small smile. "Hey there… You look a little tired."

His eyes glanced to her, but he barely moved. He only smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I guess that's understandable," she nodded. "You  _have_ been running laps in my mind all day, after all."

His eyes widened for a moment and he turned to look at her, his cheeks tinting pink. "Wha...What was that?"

Katrielle took a seat next him before she shrugged. "Well, since you were talking about sweets before… Were your parents bakers by chance?"

He blinked and shook his head.

"That's a shame. They sure knew how to make one cutie pie," she playfully tapped his nose.

The color deepened to a red that spread to his ears. "Ho...Hold on!"

"I'm sorry Ernest, but it's too late. I can't hold on." she dramatically fell against him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Her breath tickled his cheek as she continued, "I've already fallen for you."

Clearly surprised, he tried speaking again only for it to come out in complete gibberish.

"Now that I have your attention... I'd assume you're learning some important dates in your history class. Whaddya say to being one of them?" A smirk crossed her lips.

"I...O...Ok," he finally said, a dopey grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Good! Because  _that's_  how you use pick-up lines. It's all in the delivery." She winked.

She tossed the book she retrieved in his lap and he babbled as he tried to explain.

"W-wait a minute! I...I wasn't—"

"Ernest, this book has been read forward and backwards. The pages are all worn out! If not you, then someone's been reading this religiously."

He poked his fingers. "Ah...alright, you got me. I was trying to impress you, but that didn't go over too well..."

"That's what I wanted to tell you… I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the pick-up lines."

Ernest scratched the back of his head. "They're terrible, huh?"

"Yeah, very."

He cringed.

"But, you put your heart into it and I'm very flattered you'd do that. Thank you," Kat smiled.

"Did you mean that, really? You'd... go on a date with me?"

She hummed while looking him over. "So long as you dress sharp. How does 6PM tonight sound?"

He sighed happily. "That sounds perfect, miss."

Ernest supposed that book did work wonders, just not in the way he expected.


End file.
